narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenraiho
|image=flash step.gif |kanji=天来歩 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Tenraiho |literal english=Divine Step |english tv=Tenrai Step |viz manga=Tenraiho |parent jutsu=Body Flicker Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fighting Style |jutsu type=Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Fuurin, Sayotsu, Sotto |hand signs=None |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Tenraiho (天来歩, Divine Step) is a technique created after the second shinobi war. It was developed from the practice of Body Flicker Technique. It was then made a fighting style used by many shinobi. Tenraiho has several levels to determine the speed of the user. One of its famous user is the Hokage herself, Fuurin who practiced this fighting style extensively until she was known for it's usage. Users of Tenraiho can use all stages of the technique to suit their needs. The speed of each stage can vary from one user to another as some move faster than others. For instance, a user can use stage one to move at a certain speed, while another user can use stage one to move on a higher speed, and the same apply to the other stages. The Stages * First Stage (一番次, Ichibantsugi): The first stage is simply the ordinary body flicker. The user simply uses this technique to move at great speed in order to avoid danger or merely travel to distances far from them. A puff of smoke is used to disguise the direction that the user went it. To someone who's seeing it from an outside view, it seems like the user vanished in thin air leaving behind them a trace of smoke. This technique is used by almost every shinobi and it is essential in many activities such as traveling or escaping the battle. Many shinobi use this technique after grasping the method of usage, which is relatively easy to learn. The user simply channels chakra in their legs and feet, this chakra helps to vitalize the muscles temporarily for a short period of time. During that period of time, the user can travel with blinding speed that would stun their opponents even without the usage of the puff of smoke. Using this stage, the user seems to vanish in thin air. Many mastered this stage such as Shisui Uchiha who was feared for his use of body flicker. He was known and feared as "Shisui of the Body Flicker" (瞬身のシスイ, Shunshin no Shisui) due to his mastery over this stage, which is basic body flicker. This stage is relatively easy to learn and can be taught to even Genin as it was ranked as a D-rank technique. The speed of the user in this stage counts on their level of expertise in the flow of chakra and chakra control as well as the amount of chakra put in the legs and feet. The greater amount of chakra flowed in the legs, the further the user can go. Many users can perform this technique in rapid succession or by simply maintaining the flow in their legs and feet to keep constant vitalization and use it as a passive technique rather than a method of moving from "Point A" to "Point B". * Second Stage (二番次, Nibantsugi): The second stage is much more advanced than the first. It can be used as a passive skill by maintaining constant chakra flow, or it can be used temporarily for a short period of time, the decision comes back to the user. In the second stage, the user moves with much more speed than they used to in the first stage as they increase the chakra flowed in their feet to enhance their speed to a much greater level. They flow chakra in their muscles and chakra pathway in their feet and legs. However, they don't merely increase the speed of their legs and feet, they can increase the speed of their arms and hands by using the same method. Users of this stage can move with speed enough not only to make them vanish, but potentially form an afterimage behind them as a trace and a way to confuse their opponents. This stage is perfect for Taijutsu users as it increases the speed of the limbs greatly making for more deadly and lethal strikes and kicks. This style was seen by many Taijutsu users as they merely use it to augment their speed to make their deadly style more lethal. This can be used to escape from battles as the first stage and the user can form a puff of smoke around them in order to confuse their opponents just as the first stage. This stage augments the shear strength of the arm muscles enabling the user to deal fast and strong strikes to their opponents even if they lack physical prowess. This can be used in many variations as Kenjutsu by increasing the speed of the swing in order to deal more damage. The user's arms move with blinding speed, which is equal to the speed of their legs and feet making for devastating attacks. Some users managed to surpass Lightning Release Amrour with this stage. Furthermore, the speed of the legs and arms can be enhanced even more by flowing more chakra through them. The speed of the technique in this stage depends on the user. Skilled users can reach a certain speed with much less chakra than others due to their skill with chakra control and chakra flow as well as their experience with the technique. Fuurin manages to reach this stage effortlessly with minimal chakra taxing. * Third Stage (三番次, Sanbantsugi): The third stage of the technique. In this stage, the user surpasses all measures of speed and can tap into speed that pushes their body to the absolute limit. In this stage, the user is virtually untouchable as they acquire unimaginable speed and strength. The user can use this stage as a passive skill or just for temporary use. In this stage, the user surpasses the speed of lightning release armour, sage mode and even the nine tails chakra mode. They go far beyond enhancing speed, they reach the limit that can be handled by the human body. The user pushes chakra through every part of their body with greater amounts than that of the second stage. Every muscle in the body would be greatly vitalized with chakra even the fingers. That is enough to make experienced shinobi surpass lightning armour, yet it is even more augmented as the user flows chakra in their own nervous system. This takes the technique to a whole other level. The user nervous system would be completely saturated with chakra, which vitalizes it greatly, which leads to increasing the speed of movement in the muscles at a very great degree to top the third stage with at least double the speed. Not only that, the user's reflexes are greatly enhanced as their nervous system is vitalized meaning that they are able to react at a much faster rate than they would normally. The speed as usual is heavily dependent upon the user. Some users can surpass the nine tails chakra mode using this technique, others can't. Some can augment their speed much greater than the nine tails chakra mode. The speed of the user in this stage can be comparable to that of the eight gates. It enhances the strength of the user as well to the point where they can crush giant rocks and easily break bones. The speed of the limbs and body are increased beyond imagination. Not every user of this technique can reach this stage as it is counted as a very advanced stage. Only skilled users in chakra flow and control can use it as they would be able to deliver the chakra to the chakra to the nervous system. * Fourth Stage (第四次, Daiyontsugi): The fourth and final stage of the technique. The user doesn't go much beyond the third stage in terms of application, yet they can crush the third stage in terms of speed. The user applies the same method used in the third stage with the addition of overflowing the chakra pathway with more chakra. This can take the speed much much beyond the nine-tails chakra mode, yet it is more dangerous than the other stages. Similar to the eight gates, this technique strains the body after a while. Though it takes much more time than the eight gates as the gates of chakra are still concealed meaning that the overflow won't be much stressful on the body as the eight gates. The user can move beyond the speed of the eight gates in this stage. Then again, the true speed is determined by the user. If this stage was maintained for a long time, it can endanger the health of the user. It can surpass the eight gates despite not opening the gates of overflowing the body greatly as it's more dependent on vitalizing the body with chakra rather than increasing the strength by overflowing the entire body with chakra. The vitalization of the nervous system is the reason behind the strength of this technique and it's the base of the fourth and third stages. The user can move at speed even beyond the comprehension of their opponents to the point where their opponents don't know what it them. Most of the technique user don't reach this stage and even if it was reached the times that the user would be forced to use it is very rare.